True Dragon
Introduction There was more than a single type of God Beast in the Divine Realm. For instance, there were several kinds of True Dragons. The reverse scale blood that Lin Ming had inherited had come from the Azure Dragon bloodline and it also contained the attribute of endlessness. In addition, there was a Red Dragon, Blood Dragon, Five Clawed Gold Dragon, all with their own unique attributes. In total, there is an Azure Dragon, Blood Dragon, Thunder Dragon, Fire Dragon, Black Dragon, Five-clawed Gold Dragon, and Cerulean Dragon. There are even those lesser dragons with fainter bloodlines, such as hornless dragons, winged rain dragons, and others. Even the suanni and chimera can be considered part of the dragon race. Heavenly Tribulation A True Dragon was a God Beast, and even ordinary dragons were considered part of the monster race. A powerful grown dragon was even mightier than a Great World King! In order for the monster race to transform, they had to undergo heavenly tribulation. And, a dragon was so powerful that they had no choice but to experience heavenly tribulation. As they grew up, they would have to experience multiple heavenly tribulations! The God Beasts among the dragon race were even capable of resisting the Heavenly Dao Laws! Lower Realms In the legends, a True Dragon was simply an illusory, unobtainable existence. No one knew just how powerful a True Dragon really was. In the Sky Spill Continent, there were only flood dragons, and even if it were a flood dragon, that was also an ultimate existence that was never seen. What most people could see were wurms. These were the lineages of vicious beasts that had the bloodline of the flood dragons mixed within their own, and could only be considered as false dragons. A flood dragon was said to love mating and was promiscuous to the point that it didn’t discriminate in finding sexual partners. That was why there were so many different vicious beasts that had the blood of dragons within them. Just casually choosing one of these beasts, one could easily find one that was as strong as a Xiantian master, or even stronger! Before, Lin Ming had eaten a Crimson Gold Dragon Marrow Pill. The Crimson Gold Dragon was a vicious beast that had part of the bloodline from a wurm within it; it was far inferior to a creature with the bloodline of a flood dragon! Even so, a Crimson Gold Dragon Marrow Pill was also priceless. In the lower realms atleast. Blood Levels Dragon blood and phoenix blood were of similar degrees of preciousness. Ordinary dragon blood was naturally the least valuable. Above that was dragon heart blood, dragon horn blood, dragon marrow blood, reverse scale blood, and so forth. Reverse scale blood, dragon marrow blood, dragon horn blood – all of them were extremely high quality types of dragon blood. Every drop was incomparably precious. And the most precious was the Divine Dragon blood essence! Variations Dragon Turtle A Dragon Turtle excelled in its amazing defensive abilities. Five-clawed Golden Dragon The Five-clawed Golden Dragon was for fast and fierce attacks.Category:God Beast Category:Divine Realm Category:Bloodline